


we dream of a brand new start (but we dream in the dark for the most part)

by VariousStories123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canonical Character Death, DrunkHistory!HamBurr, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Poor Aaron Burr, Poor Alexander Hamilton, Protective Aaron, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariousStories123/pseuds/VariousStories123
Summary: Her voice was quiet and soft, puffs of air against her throat.





	

“Erin?”

Her voice was quiet and soft, puffs of air against her throat. “Yes, Alexandria?”

Alexandria was tight up against her, arms curled up in front of her chest and feet tangled up with her longer ones. She’s small, smaller than she’d ever seen before and Erin can’t help but feel protective. “I…” Her words cut short.

“Alexandria,” she whispered. Alexandria was usually never short of words. “What’s wrong?”

Alexandria doesn’t speak, quiet and soft. Her eyes are glimmering up at her, bright blue that seems tinged with something wet. Erin stroked her cheek, around her lips.

Finally she seemed to get a grip and she reached out with one arm to tug Erin in closer, as if she weren’t close enough then-

“Erin, I died.”

Her breath stops short then and suddenly she remembered.

She remembered her shooting up at the sky, pistol up in the air and her cloak tangled around her legs. The mess around her lips like immoral rouge, slipping down her chin. Remembered the streets full of wailing, a chorus of misery, and the hisses that came soon after, feral cats waiting to rip, tear, eat her.

She remembered Alexandria, once so great, burned to ashes with all the books and knowledge and love of a thousand centuries inside.

She wept and could only watch as Alexandria, once so warm and supple in her arms turn cold, hand stiffening where Alexandria had grasped her. She tried to breathe life into her as blood coats her own lips, tried to stop the mortal wound she had inflicted onto her.

It doesn’t work and she screamed.

“Alexandria,” she begged. _“Alexandria.”_

Alexandria’s dying voice is soft, raspy from Death’s claw choke. “I forgive you. I forgive you.”

She can’t help but be hysterical and she laughed, loud and high as she realized she’d become the one thing she’d sworn never to become, that is until she met Alexandria.

Alexandria smiled up at her, as if gratified by her laugh before she became like stone, dusting away to the wind, spirited away by the demons who called themselves angels.

Erin sobbed, and begged once more.

_Let me see her again. Let me hold her again. Let me- Let me- Let me-_

She wakes up with a start.

“Erin?”

Her voice is quiet and soft, puffs of air against her throat. “Yes, Alexandria?”

_Let me-_ _Let me-_ _Let me-_

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a bit of Drunk History, and the actress who played Aaron Burr had this one really strange, really sorrowful expression on her face when she's standing in front of Alexander's grave. It resonated I guess. Kinda dumb but I can't help it.


End file.
